The Silent Angel
by abandonreality
Summary: a girl with unknown powers join the akatsuki. she is kidnapped by the root and questioned. will the akatsuki save her or will she seal konoho's fate along with their jinchuuriki. what powers and stories lies behind this ninja! well read on!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An orphan girl is made the new member of akatsuki. no one knew the real powers she held. she is kidnapped by konoha root and tortured for answers. will she be saved by the akatsuki or will she unleash her unknown powers and destroy the leaf along with its jinchuuriki

Warnings: although i am not a fan of rape. the following chapters will have rape, torture, blood, gore and the usual warnings. warnings will only be given here. so those who doesn't like. don't read. those who love this kinda stuff read your hearts out.

Disclaimer: i do not hell own Naruto. but if i did i sure would have my way with them in many perverted and gruesome ways possible...ha ha ha

Chapter 1: The silent night

The moon shone over the silent night. Not even the forest creatures could be heard. It was dead silence. Even the water flowing through the river could not be heard. Suddenly from nowhere a bone crushing cry broke out. The birds from the nearby tree flew away casting shadows on the ground. Suddenly a forest fire broke out. A girl barely of age eight came running though the nearby bushes. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. The sleeveless dress she had been wearing was torn down the middle. She had a black leather collar around her neck. She ran through the forest desperately trying to escape from something. As she was running she suddenly came in contact with the ground in another blood chilling cry. She had tripped on one of the roots of a tree. She was sure her captors would have heard that. She suddenly crawled into the hole under the tree. She held her breath not wanting to be captured again. And the forest went into its usual dead silence again.

But that didn't last long. The silence was broken by two men dashing through the forest in search of something. They were calling out names into the darkness.

"i don't care what master says, I am going to kill that brat when I find her"

"If you do that, the master is going to torture and kill your ass"

"I don't really get what's so special about this kid"

"You don't want to snoop around master's interests. Now come on I think she is over here"

She heard the men's talking coming near. She held on her breath like it was her last. She hugged her knees and crawled back into the hole more and more. She heard ruffling around to her left. _That can't be right. I heard their voices coming from the opposite direction. Someone help me. _She screamed in her mind. Two men in akatsuki cloaks came out of the bushes.

" I am going to fucking kill those bastards. Jashin-sama doesn't tolerate anyone destroying nature for no reason." Hidan cursed.

"Just shut up and just kill the rodents haah.. before they torch our hideout too" said kakuzu yawning still sleepy from all the noises. Itachi just stood beside the two immortals waiting for them to clean up the mess. "Fuck! Uchiha. Don't just stand there. Use your fucking eyes and say where those fucking bastards are." Hidan snarled at itachi. Itachi just huffed and pointed to their front and said "They are one mile that way. You two can easily finish them off. I am just going to sit here." Kakuzu dragged hidan away before he could start cursing itachi.

Itachi watched kakuzu dragging a kicking and cursing hidan away. He just sat there and rested against the tree enjoying the full moon. He remembered it was a day like this that he bathed in the blood of his clan. He remembered the screams that echoed through the city then. As he remembered he felt something ruffle by his side. Or rather from his back. He turned around n looked. There was no one there. He could sense no other chakra. He bent down and checked. There was a hole besides where he was siting. He activated his sharingan so he could have a better look. As he reached down he was suddenly pushed backwards with a sudden burst of air. Itachi was surprised at first, but then regained his footing. He took the pose to fight whatever it was.

"Come out. I know you are there. There is no use in hiding"

A little girl from slowly crawled out of the hole. Itachi was surprised to see a child in the middle of the dark forest. He remembered the screams he heard before the fire started. He eyed the girl carefully. Surely she was no threat as she could barely stand. But the sudden gust of air before was no ordinary attack. So he had to be careful. The clouds moved away and the moonlight hit the girl clearly. She had light brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. They had tears in them which shone brightly in under the moonlight. Her face and dress was covered in blood and dirt. But that didn't mask her innocent beauty. _She surely does look like an angel, _thought itachi. He was brought out from his thoughts by her silent sobs.

"Who are you?" itachi asked in a emotionless voice.

A/n: this is actually my first story. so go easy on me. sorry guys if this is kind of short. i actually have the whole story in mind. and i will post it soon enough. hopefully the next chapter will b long enough. well till then bye. and am looking for a name foe my character. would love you if you could help. we cant keep itachi waiting, now can we?

well READ n REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I would have had my way with them if I had. Ku ku ku

Warnings: read the first chapter.

A/n: I am a new writer here. Go easy on the reviews. You can put in ideas for anything you want to be added to the story. I will squeeze it in.

Chapter 2: My name is ….

The girl looked down from the uchiha's glare. She didn't say anything. She had no expression on her face. Itachi uchiha was not well known for his patience among others. The child's silence was kicking on his last nerve. If she looked up she would have frozen from the deadly uchiha glare. But to both of their luck the immortals came back with two dead bodies. Hidan looked over at itachi.  
>"What the fuck are you glaring at itachi? Are you fucking planning on making a hole through that fucking tree?" itachi shifted his deadly glare towards hidan who just kept on cursing.<br>"Who's the brat?" kakuzu asked.  
>Itachi shrugged and said. "I think they have been looking for her. I asked who she was and she kept staring at the ground. " kakuzu eyed the girl. She was now shivering from head to toe. He reached his bloody hand towards her. She looked up and stared at his hands. She didn't know what to do. "I think she is a fucking dumb mute. Let's just fucking kill her and go." She looked up at the cursing hidan with her bright blue eyes. Hidan raised his scythe to kill her. Just as he was about to bring it down, zetsu appeared from behind the girl and stopped him. "What the fuck do you think you are doin? I was about to sacrifice her to jashin-sama"<br>"Leader-sama expects you to bring the girl inside. He wants to question her" zetsu replied before merging back into the tree again.

Kakuzu picked up the girl by her hand. She flinched and closed her eyes at the pain but didn't move. Itachi watched the girl's reactions carefully. He wanted to know where that strong gust of wind came from. Kakuzu released his threads and tried to tie her legs and hands. As the threads touched her eyes shot open. They were no longer blue but amethyst in color. Her expressionless face now held pure rage. Purple chakra formed around her and another gust of wind came pushing away kakuzu's threads. Kakuzu lost his balance at the surprise attack and he let the girl's hand go. She fell to the ground and the chakra dispersed. She hugged her knees and lay on the cold forest bed silently backing away expecting someone to hurt her. The blow never came. The akatsuki members were shocked. Itachi bent down and cupped her face in his hands. She had her eyes closed shut. "Open your eyes" Itachi commanded with his sharingan activated. She opened her eyes to see the red eyes before her mind slipped into the darkness. Kakuzu picked her up and they walked towards the hideout.

The moonlit night came to another bone chilling silence again

At the base,

The three akatsuki members went into their leader's room. Pein was waiting by watching the forest fire outside. Konan was by his side. Kakuzu laid the unconscious girl on the ground. "So did you find anything about her or the fire?"  
>"There were two men following her. They must have started the fire in order to find her. And the girl has wind natured chakra. She used her power against us when we tried to bring her here." Itachi said.<br>Pein thought about the whole ordeal. "I don't think those two were the ones who started the fire. It must have been her. I have heard about a girl who was captured from the uzumaki clan. She was kept hidden only a few miles from our hideout. They kept her locked up because of her unnatural level of chakra. She can use all the chakra types as well as control the elements at her will. The uzumaki clan knew about her existence but didn't do anything because she was considered as dangerous as the jinchuriki's. Well it's a good thing she came to our hands. Now she can activate her powers to the fullest"  
>"Are you fucking kidding me? This little brat can control all elements, yeah right! You must be out of your fucking mind, leader-sama" Hidan said poking at the girl with the back of his scythe. Pein glared at the jashinist but said nothing. Konan slowly woke the girl by releasing the genjutsu. The little girl slowly woke up and looked around the new surroundings. She looked up at all the akatsuki members standing around her. She saw kakuzu and she reached her hand towards him with a smile. Her smile was of pure innocence. Kakuzu was shocked so was the other members. Konan slowly walked towards her and touched her on her shoulders. She shuddered and jumped up running towards kakuzu and hiding behind him. Kakuzu turned and glared at the girl and she gave him a toothy grin. Itaci was amused by her actions. She crouched down and ruffled her hair. She gave him a cute pout and straightened her hair. The akatsuki members laughed at her pout. But when hidan laughed her smile faded and she moved closer to kakuzu again. Kakuzu huffed and asked the leader permission to leave. As he was about to leave he was stopped by a light tug at his cloack. Konan came and pulled her away from kakuzu and he left the crying and screaming child behind. She struggled her way out of konan's hands and bolted through the door. She was so fast that the elders were left gaping at the door the toddler passed through.<p>

Suddenly a loud thud and a muffled un was heard from the hallway. The akatsuki members flooded to the hall and found a blonde struggling to get up with the toddler on top off him. Seems like she ran into deidara in the hallway. Deidara pushed the girl away from top of him and straightened his hair. His cloak was torn from the sudden fall. She too got up from the floor slightly rubbing her head. Her cerulean eyes met up with deidara's icy glare. He backhanded her, and she was thrown across the hallway. Kakuzu felt sorry for the kid and moved his feet towards her, but then he suddenly turned and walked away. He was a cold blooded killer he wasn't supposed to feel sorry for other beings. The little girl looked up at the retreating kakuzu with glassy eyes. More blood covered her face from the sudden contact with the wall. She slowly stood up and started wobbling her way towards the way kakuzu left. A strong hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to see pein shaking his head no. she was scared of getting hit again, so she remained there. Deidara left cursing the kid behind his back.


End file.
